The Truth comes out at the Burrow
by Rockbeauty27
Summary: Ron finds out that his 2 bestfriends are staying at his house for the summer. What will happen over those few months?
1. Hermione comes

Ron had just woken up. He remembered it was the first day of the summer.  
  
"Thank goodness," he mummbled, "No more essays, no more books to read, and no more POTIONS(thats not a typo) homework."  
  
The bad thing was he couldn't see Hermione. He had had a crush on her ever since he first laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful and smart! But he never had the courage to tell her how he felt.  
  
He slowly got dressed and walked out of his room. He was just about to walk down the stairs when he saw her sitting on the couch. Hermione was here! But why?  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, hello Ron. How are you?" she replied. She was wearing a short, genes skirt and a black spagetti strap top. Her hair was strait, for once, and she had a small amount of make-up on.  
  
"G..g..good," he stuttered, " Why are you here?"  
  
" Your mom said I could stay for a while because my parents are in Tibet cleaning poor childrens teeth." she explained.  
  
Ron stumbled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. His mom had made breakfast and he was hungry.  
  
" Hey mum." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Good morning Ronald." she said.  
  
" Whats for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
" Pancakes luv." she replied.  
  
" Yum, Im starving." he said. He sat down and piled his plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Hermione sat down across from him and did the same.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a pounding footsteps up stairs. Ginny came running into the kitchen crying.  
  
" Fred and George tried to put a spell on me mum!" she yelled.  
  
" Again?" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Fred and George came running into the kitchen after her.  
  
"Whatever she said isnt true!" said George.  
  
"Yeah, shes making it up!" added Fred.  
  
" You boys are in so much trouble!" said Mrs Weasly.  
  
They were interupted by a green flame in the fireplace. Harry stepped out and dusted himself off. Ron looked over at Ginny. She had stopped crying but was starring at Harry. Then she ralized that she was still in her P.J.'s. She quickly ran past Harry and up the stairs.  
  
"Hello everyone." said Harry.  
  
" Hi Harry." said Hermione.  
  
" Hey." said Ron with his mouth fool of food.  
  
" Mione, What are you doing here?" said Harry.  
  
" My parents are in Tibet helping underprivlaged children," she said, " and Mrs. Weasly said I could stay here."  
  
"Oh thats great!" said Harry.  
  
He sat down next to Ron. Ginny had come back downstairs, dressed and clean, and sat down next to Hermione. She didnt bother to eat but just kept starring at Harry.   
  
Hermione had finished her breakfast and wispered something into Ginny's ear. She giggled and they both ran upstairs to her room.   
  
" Hello Harry." said Mrs. Weasly, " How are you?"  
  
" Im fine. I just wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a while because my Uncle is having a fit back home." he said.  
  
"Of course you can stay here!" she replied, " You can stay in Ronalds room if you like."  
  
"Thanks." said Harry, " but only if Ron is ok with that."  
  
"Sure." said Ron. He was finished with his breakfast and was about to leave the kitchen when Fred put a spell on his glass of orange juice and it started to float.  
  
" Put that down!" yelled Mrs. Weasly.  
  
George grabbed the glass and set it on the table.   
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron, " you wanna go upstairs? We can set up the extra bed."  
  
"Sure. lets go." said Harry.   
  
* sorry its so short but this is my first fanfic. i hope you liked it!please review! 


	2. Secrets

*Ron's Room*  
  
Ron and Harry had gotten out the extra bed and were setting it up in Ron's room.  
  
"Hey," said Ron, "hand me that pillow."  
  
Harry picked up the pillow and threw it at Ron's head. He fell over and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ron. He got up and threw the pillow back at Harry. He easily doged it because of his experiance with Quidditch. He was the seeker you know.  
  
"Ginny likes you." said Ron, "She likes you alot."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Didn't you see her starring at you during breakfast?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, uh, I thought she was looking at something else." Harry said quickly. He liked Ginny. He liked her alot, but he didnt want Ron to know about it.   
  
"Whatever." mumbled Ron. He knew Harry liked his baby sister even though he would never admit it to him.   
  
Ron quickly finished making Harry's bed and jumped on his own. He remembered his reaction to what Hermione looked like earlyer that mornig. She looked so beautiful. He liked everything about her. He was so focused on Hermione that he didnt even notice Harry. He was waving his hand in front of Ron's face.  
  
"RON!" he said, "EARTH TO RON!"  
  
"Huh?" said Ron, "What? No I dont like Hermione."  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." Ron replied. He knew what he said he just didnt want Harry to know about it.  
  
"You like her!" Harry said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No I don't!" said Ron, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry didnt say anything after that. He just looked at Ron in a weird way. "Does he know?" thought Ron. They were unaware that someone was listening to them through exstandable ears, giggling on the other end.  
  
*Ginny's Room*  
  
Hermione was sitting on Ginny's bed while Ginny was combing her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Ginny, do you like Harry? Because I saw you looking at him this morning." said Hermione.  
  
"To tell you the truth," said Ginny, "I do like him......but dont tell him!"  
  
"I wont, I swear." said Hermoine.  
  
"You better not," said Ginny, "Or else...."  
  
"When did you start liking him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I dont know. I guess it was when Ron brought him over for the first time." she replied.  
  
Ginny kept rambling on about Harry. Hermione flopped over on the bed and started thinking about Ron. She remembered how she had gotten so mad at him for spilling ink all over her POTIONS(again, that is not a typo) essay. He looked so cute when he got angry. Wait! what was she thinking? "I dont like Ron......do I?" she thought. She came to realize that she liked Ron ever since they had met.  
  
"Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh sorry." replied Hermione.  
  
"You were thinking about my brother," said Ginny, "I know you like him. Thats Ok I guess."  
  
"No I wasnt!" she said quickly, "Ok, maybe I was."  
  
"He likes you to you know." said Ginny  
  
"Really thats grea....uh...I mean, Oh thats cool." said Hermione blushing.  
  
"You know, I have a great idea that can get us a bit closer with Harry and Ron," said Ginny, "If you know what I mean."  
  
* I know, I know who's listening to Ron and Harry's conversation? you'll find out in the next chappie! Please Review! 


	3. The Plan

Ron woke up the next moring to the sound of Mrs. Weasly making breakfast. He noticed that Harry was already up.  
  
"Morning Ron." he said.  
  
"Morning." mumbled Ron.  
  
"Ginny just told me that we're gonna go to the lake and swim today."   
  
"Thats nice." said Ron. He slowly got up and got dressed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, who was talking about what they were going to do at the lake. She quickly stopped when Harry walked in.  
  
"Morning Mione." said Ron.  
  
"Good morning" she replied.  
  
He sat down at the table and Harry sat down next to him.  
  
"So when are we going to go to the lake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right after you boys eat." said Mrs. Weasly while filling there plates with eggs.   
  
Like yesterday, Ginny was starring at Harry. She wispered something into Hermione's ear and the both giggled. "Girls." thought Ron.  
  
When they were both finished, they all went up stairs and changed into thier swinsuits. Ron and Harry came down first. They waited for what seemed like an hour. Finnaly, Hermione and Ginny came down. After saying good bye to Mrs. Weasly, they left for the lake.  
  
"This is gonna be so fun!" wisperd Ginny.  
  
"Do you think the plan is gonna work?" Hermione wisperd back. Ron and Harry were farther ahead.  
  
"Of course it will." replied Ginny.  
  
They soon arrived at the lake. Harry ran and jumped in to the water.  
  
"Come on in!" he yelled. Ron quickly followed. Hermione and Ginny were still on the dock.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Ron yelled. They quickly looked at each other and smiled. Ginny started to run and Hermione followed. They jumped in with a huge splash.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Harry. Ginny started to giggle and blush.  
  
"I have the perfect game to play." said Ginny, "Its called Chicken!"   
  
Ginny sat on Harry's shoulders and Hermione sat on Ron's shoulders. They played for about an hour with Ginny winning at least twenty times. They soon got tired and decided to go to back to the house. It was time for Ginny's plan.  
  
Ron started walking back to the house. Hermione quickly ran up to him and walked beside him. They started talking about how much fun they were having when Ginny ran up behind Hermione and pushed her into Ron's arms. Thier lips locked and Ron pulled Hermione closer. Harry stopped and stared. Ginny was next to him giggling like crazy.   
  
Hermione slowly pulled away and started to blush. Ron's ears were turning bright red. He had never experienced something like that. Hermione smiled and started to walk over to Ginny. Ron was shocked. Harry quickly ran over to him.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" he said.  
  
"Wow....." mumbled Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." said Ron coming out of his state of shock. "Lets get going."  
  
When they got back to the house Hermione and Ginny ran up the stairs and into Ginny's room before Ron could say anything. Ron and Harry were left in the living room alone.  
  
"What was it like!" Harry asked after he heard the door shut up stairs.  
  
"I cant really explain it." said Ron.  
  
"You know," said Harry, "I think they planned that."  
  
"Yeah I think so too." replied Ron.  
  
*Ginny's Room*  
  
"Oh my gosh!" yelled Ginny, "What was it like!"  
  
"I dont know. It just felt good." said Hermione.  
  
"I wish I could do that with Harry." said Ginny sadly.  
  
"I know a way you can." said Hermione smiling.  
  
  
  
* I hope you liked it!!! please review!!!! Oh, and you'll find out who was listening to Ron and Harry in the next chappie. promise! please review!!!! sry its so short! 


	4. Getting Closer

That night Ron had a dream about Hermione and started to talk in his sleep.  
  
"Ron....Ron....RON!" said Harry.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" said Ron sleepily.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep." wispered Harry, "Were you dreaming about Hermione?"  
  
"What? No." mumbled Ron. "What was I saying anyway?"  
  
"Nevermind." said Harry, "You were just really loud."  
  
"Oh sorry." mumbled Ron. They both went back to sleep.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and saw that Ginny was gone. She decided this was the perfect time to "get a little closer" to Ron.(but not in that way!) She got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to Ron's room. She carfully opened the door and walked in. She noticed that Harry was also gone. "Ginny must be with Harry." she thought. "Oh well, It doesnt matter." She looked over at Ron and giggled to herself. He was lying on his back at the foot of the bed and snorring loudly. She sat down on the bed and stroked his red hair. He looked so cute that way. She laid her head down on his chest and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Harry came in later that morning and saw them together. He quickly left after he got his clothes and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey Ginny, guess what?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"I accidentally walked in on Ron and Hermione and they were sleeping together. But not in that way. They werent doing anything." he said.  
  
"Oh! Thats so cute!" said Ginny. Harry looked at her in a loving way. She blushed and looked away. He slowly walked over to her and wraped his arms around her. She looked into his green eyes and blushed even more. They were just about to kiss when Ron came down the stairs. He stopped on the last step and starred. They quickly pulled apart and looked at Ron.  
  
"Oh sorry." said Ginny, " I tripped on the rug and Harry caught me."  
  
"Right. He caught you with his lips?" mumbled Ron. Hermione stood next to him. She noticed that Ginny was blushing and smiled. Ginny ran past Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand. They ran back up the stairs and shut the door to Ginny's room.  
  
"I saw that you and Hermione were getting kinda cozzy up stairs." said Harry.  
  
"You and Ginny were doing the same thing." said Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Harry said.  
  
"No. Its ok. You can snog if you want." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." said Harry.  
  
At that moment Fred and George came down stairs. They looked like they were hit by a tornado. Fred's hair was messy and George looked like he was sleep walking. Harry and Ron started to giggle a bit but stopped when Hermione and Ginny came back down stairs.  
  
"Do you guys want to go on a walk today?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oooh! Kissy kissy!" said Fred.  
  
"Shut up Fred!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Sure." said Harry, "Lets go."   
  
"Ummm. Harry?" said Ginny, "Your still in your Pj's."   
  
"Oh yeah. I knew that." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah right." mumbled Ron. They quickly ran up stairs and changed. Hermione and Ginny did the same.  
  
*Im sry its so short! I wanted to save the walk for the next chappie! please review!!!!!!! 


	5. a walk to remember

Harry and Ron were the first to come downstairs. After waiting for what seemed like an hour, Hermione and Ginny came down also.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." replied Ginny with a grin on her face. They walked out the door and into the sunlight. Hermione and Ginny were farther ahead while the boys talked about Ron's dream.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep last night." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I know," replied Ron, "I was having a dream."  
  
"About Hermione?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah." said Ron. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about his dream right now. "Can we talk about this later? Cause im not in the mood."  
  
"Sure" said Harry. For the rest of the way to, where ever they were going, they didn't speak.  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Ginny. They had reached the far woods to the north of their house. It looked like they were in a rainforest. The trees were so dense you could barely see the sunlight shining through the trees. There were flowers everywhere and the smell of lily's filled the air. Ron glanced at Hermione. She was standing in a small shaft of light, as if she were an angel. Hermione realized that she was being watched and quickly turned away.  
  
"Lets start going down this path over here." said Hermione. This time she walked with Ron and Ginny walked with Harry. Ron slipped his fingers between Hermione's. She looked down at her hand and then into Ron's eyes. She smiled and they kept walking.   
  
Harry saw them and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Let's go somewhere else so we won't be intruding." Ginny laughed quietly and they walked off in the other direction, hand in hand.   
  
Ron later noticed that no one was walking behind them. 'Im gonna kill Harry if he lays a single hand on my sister.' He thought. They had come to a small clearing surrounded by all kinds of flowers.   
  
"Oh, isn't it wonderful?" Hermione asked looking in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes you are." Ron replied. Hermione had started to blush and he was getting a little red in the face also. He slowly leaned down and they shared a true kiss. Hermione had never been kissed before, except at Nevile's birthday party when he kissed her on the cheek in a game of truth or dare. But it was nothing like this. They slowly broke apart and started walking over to a small bench next to the path. They both sat down and talked for a while.  
  
"Um, Hermione? Can I tell you something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
"Well…….I just wanted to tell you," he stuttered, "That…. I love you."  
  
"Really?!?" Hermione said excitedly, "I love you too!"  
  
"Oh! That's great!" He said happily.  
  
"Im glad that I can finally know that you feel the way that I do." She said while leaning against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Me too, Mione, me too." Ron said while wrapping his arms around her.  
  
*Back with Ginny and Harry*  
  
Ginny was leaning against a tree trunk admiring the flowers while Harry was lying on the grass.  
  
"This has been a real good summer." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah." replied Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Harry, looking up at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." Ginny said while staring at a flower near her foot.  
  
"Thinking about what?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind." Ginny said sadly.  
  
Harry got up and went over to her and looked into her eyes. "I think you were thinking about Ron and Hermione." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh, well, I just want to be loved that way too." Ginny said. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears.  
  
"But you are loved. By me." Harry said. He lifted her head up and kissed her. They broke away and tears rolled down Ginny's face. Harry whipped them away with his thumb and looked into her eyes again. "I think we should get back to Ron and Hermione. It's almost 12 o'clock and I bet Ron's getting hungry." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah me too." she said giggling. They started walking to where they had separated. All the while holding hands. They got there and saw Ron and Hermione resting on the bench.  
  
"You two look comfy." said Harry. Chuckling to himself. Ron snapped up and dumped Hermione on the ground.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." said Ron picking her up off the grass. She dusted herself off and stood next to Ron who was glaring at Harry. She nudged him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"We best be going." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Mum is probably making lunch right now." added Ginny.  
  
"Mmmm! Im starving!" said Ron, "Lets go."  
  
They walked the rest of the way home while Hermione and Ginny picked wild flowers for Mrs. Weasly. Before they could see the house, they could smell lunch. They rounded the corner and walked in to the house.  
  
"Hello dears! Lunch is almost ready." said Mrs. Weasly, "How was your walk?"  
  
"Oh it was fine." replied Ron.  
  
"Just fine." added Hermione. 'This has been the best day in my life!' she thought. 'Now I know Ron loves me!'  
  
*So there you go! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I really have been busy. But I hope you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You've helped me a lot! 


End file.
